Forming a Family
by Darkling
Summary: I'm not really sure yet what is this story about. There is Arthur and Lucius, and a bashing Molly, faithful and bashing children, decisions that have to be made and a lot of other thing I'm not sure about. It's yaoi AW/LM, so feel warned!
1. Chapter 1

_This story was in my mind for a long time before I started to write it down. The reason is: I don't know how it should go. I love Arthur and Lucius together, and I think Arthur can be strong, but not next to Molly. So here the beginning of a story:_

1. Chapter

"What are you doing Molly?" asked Arthur his wife "Harry is a good kid, you can't order the children to leave him. I won't let you."

"No, he is a bad influence on them" said Molly as he continued with the letters. Arthur shook his head at this. He couldn't understand Molly, or Dumbledore either. This whole war wasn't between two front of the wizard community, it was between Dumbledore and... he no longer knew who was the enemy. As Arthur listened to Molly ranting about Harry Potter, You Know Who, the Malfoy's and about anybody and everybody, even her own son, Percy. Arthur left Molly to it and went out to walk a little in the neighbourhood.

Lucius once every month at the same time went out to watch the Burrow from afar. There was a time, before Molly, when he was welcomed here. When he and Arthur would spend whole days just playing chess and reading, maybe trying out new spells. And now he can't even speak with him without shouting. He perked up from his musings when he saw Arthur leaving the Burrow. The man looked around and started to go to Lucius's direction. He quickly went farther away so Arthur wouldn't saw him, but he didn't need to worry.

"I have enough. I should just get my things and leave. Maybe take the children. Or just kick out Molly" muttered Arthur. Lucius couldn't believe what he heard. For a while he just followed the Weasley, then when they were far enough from the Burrow he slowly got closer to Arthur.

Arthur could feel somebody behind him, so he went a little quicker to get farther from the follower. Then he suddenly stopped and turned around with wand in his hand. And he stood face to face with a smiling Lucius. Arthur couldn't say anything. He just stared at Lucius and he noticed that he has no wand in his hand. Lucius just stood there with a warm smile on his face and made no attempt to move closer.

"What are you doing here?" asked Arthur.

"Looking out for you" said Lucius. Arthur was startled at this answer and he lowered his wand a little.

"Why should I need you to look out for me?" asked the red haired wizard. Lucius stepped closer and took hold of Arthur's wand and lowered it all the way down.

"You always needed somebody to look after you" said Lucius and stepped even closer to Arthur "and in the last two decades you had nobody to make you feel safe" he touched Arthur's cheek and his lip. Arthur closed his eyes and leaned closer to Lucius hand " you need this, don't you?"

"Yes, I..." Arthur couldn't continue, in the last two 20 years he trained himself not to feel the need to let somebody else to look after him. He was a submissive, and it was rare in the Weasley clan, it was unusual within the wizards, it was something reserved to the ones with creature blood.

"Don't worry, you can let it go" said Lucius. Arthur started to kneel before the blond wizard and Lucius helped him slowly and joined him on the ground. He put Arthur's wand next to them.

"What do you need?" asked Lucius.

"I... want to go. I want my children with me" Arthur said. Lucius nodded

and hugged him.

TBC

_Thanks for reading!_

_Please Read and Review^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Chapter**

"Then that's what we are going to do" said Lucius soothingly. Arthur just burrowed further into Lucius's robe

"But first of all, I need to take care of you" said Lucius and simply teleported them to the Malfoy Manor. Because of Lucius status as the head of the Malfoy family, he could teleport directly into the building. They arrived at the bedroom of the blond wizard.

"I don't..." Arthur started to say, but Lucius put his finger at his lips.

"I want to help you" he said as he started to take off Arthur battered clothes "firstly you need a warm bath and then some sleep"

When he tried to get off his shirt Arthur grabbed it and backed off.

"Don't!" Lucius took a step back and waited a few breaths before he raised his hand and stroked Arthur's hair.

"Ok. I won't take it off" he said.

"I can't take off my shirt" said Arthur "it's not nice" he added.

"What... Arthur what happened?" He assumed that Arthur is afraid to take off his clothes, but this comment implied something terrible. And he didn't like the implication it carried.

"I was careless, I thought that she will like me, that she will take care of me. I learned my lesson" he said darkly.

"Arthur, you need to take off your shirt, so I can help you" said Lucius and slowly and as unthreateningly as he could he tried to get it off. Arthur slowly let go of it and let it slide to the floor, then turned to show his back to Lucius. The Malfoy couldn't say anything at first. Arthur's back was criss-crossed with scars from different origins.

"She said that I'm don't deserve to be loved, I'm bad so I need to be punished" whispered Arthur. Lucius put his hand his shoulder and felt Arthur stiffen, after a few breath he relaxed and let Lucius hug him.

"She is wrong, you deserve so much more, and I will prove it to you, if you let me." Arthur turned and hugged Lucius back. They stood likd this for a long time, neither wanting to stop it. But at last Arthur stepped back and kneeled before Lucius.

"Please, help me" he said with tears in his eyes. Lucius petted his hair.

"Come on, lets start with a bath and go on from there" he helped the now half nude wizard into the bathroom and let him take off his trouser himself. The bath was big, four people could sit in it without touching each other and it was full of delicious warm water.

When they were still in Hogwards they would go into the perfect's bath and take a bath there together. Lucius was one of the few who know than despite the odds Arthur is a submissive. His parents knew but didn't accept it so they always pushed him to be something else. There were others who know both from Griffindor ans Slytherin, but Arthur no longer kept in touch with them.

Lucius helped him into the water then quickly got rid of his clothes and stepped in after Arthur.

"Will you let me wash you" Lucius asked.

"Yeah" said Arthur barely audibly.

Lucius washed first Arthur's front, and just after he made sure that the other wizard got used to his touches again, he started on his back. Arthus was silent all the while, and just stared at the wall.

When they finished with the bath Lucius helped him out of the tub, dried him with a fluffy towel and they made their was back to the bedroom.

"Lie down on the bed and I will get the house elves to make you something to eat" said Lucius and with that a house elf apparated into the room "Please make some light food for Arthur and me" said Lucius, the elf nodded and left. Lucius sat down next to Arthur.

"I would like you to answer for some question" said Lucius, Arthus nodded "whenever you feel uncomfortable just tell me and I will stop with the question and we can continue later" Arthus nodded again.

"Do you have any injury that needs to be seen by a doctor?" asked the blond wizard. In the past when Arthus was sick or in need of a doctor he usually went to Lucius with it, but when he was not around he didn't tell anyone, there was a time when he fainted and still didn't want anybody to find it out.

"I don't have any injury, but I have been sick a few times in the last months, I don't know the reason."

"Ok, then tomorrow we are going to get you to ma doctor. It is important, have you been with anyone during the time you was with Molly?" He knew that Arthur wasn't involved with Molly more than necessary.

"Just a few times, Molly wouldn't let me go anywhere alone, and after the children were born I spent a lot of time with them when Molly didn't want to be with them. I tried to find a way to get in touch with you, but I ran into wall at every time I tried.

Arthur was close to tears by now, so Lucius hugged him.

"Ok, that's enough. I'm here now and I won't leave you alone again" and with that promise they went to sleep.

TBC

(hopefully)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews ^^

3. Chapter

When the morning came, Lucius woke up first. He saw that Arthur laid his head on his chest and threw a leg over his legs. Lucius tried to carefully detangle himself, but Arthur woke up at the first movements.

"Hmm… what?" he asked sleepily.

"Good morning beautiful" said Lucius and kissed his head.

"Luc?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, you are at the Malfoy manor".

"Why?" asked Arthur confused, he was never an early bird. Lucius pulled him closer and waited for Arthur's mind to catch up with yesterday's happening. He felt the moment the other remembered, because he stilled and started to breath really fast.

"Hey, calm down!" said Lucius.

"I …. can't" said Arthur "You….. she…." He couldn't form any coherent sentence.

"It's ok. She's not gonna hurt you again" Malfoy said. Arthur slowly started to calm down.

"What are you going to do?" asked Arthur.

"First of all, why don't we eat some breakfast, then I'll floo my doctor, the one that you know and he can examine you. Than you can send a letter or floo your children to talk to them" said Luc and called the house elf and ordered breakfast.

After they ate Lucius called the doctor, who came immediately. He was the one, who examined Arthur when he was younger.

"Hi, Doctor Kladet" said Arthur.

"Hi, Arthur. It was a long time ago since we met" he said " I was very worried about you. I hope you went to your annual appointment with a doctor." Arthur blushed and shook his head.

"When was the last timey you visited a doctor?" Arthur looked at Lucius.

"I think the last time was, when he visited you 20 years ago" said Lucius. The doctor paled at this.

"But… how can it be?"

"I think his wife didn't want it to be a common knowledge that her husband is a submissive" said Lucius coldly.

"I hope that you'll do something about this "wife"" said the doctor. He was always very fond of Arthur, and was astonished with Lucius, that he took him under his wing.

"Don't worry, I plan to punish her accordingly to her crime" said Lucius with a cruel smile. The doctor nodded and then turned back to Arthur.

"Did anything happened in the last 20 years that I should take a look at?" he asked and his wand was already doing diagnostic charms.

"I was feeling a bit under the weather a few times in the last months" said Arthur quietly. The doctor just nodded and continued with the charms.

"Why don't we all sit down?" asked the doctor when he finished a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucius.

"Well for one" started the doctor "he didn't take his medicine in 20 years. And he needs a lot of rest. His body is at its end, it's too tired and wired. Why did you let it get this far? -he turned to Lucius.

"It's not his doing!" said Arthur.

"What can we do?" asked Lucius and he went behind the red haired wizard and put his hand on his back and started to rub it.

"He needs to start with his medicine again, so he won't get pregnant accidently and If you want to have children then you need to get healthy again."

"All right" said Lucius before Arthur could say anything" just send over the receipts of the medicines to Severus, he will do it all in perfect quality. And I'm going to make sure that he takes it easy and rests a lot." The doctor nodded and then knelt down next to Arthur.

"I know that you didn't have a great time in since you had to marry that bitch, but you need to let go. Your mind is strained with it. You need to let somebody else take control for a while. Your submissive side was suppressed for too long."

Arthur was sobbing uncontrollably by the end of it. Lucius hugged him and thanked the doctor for his help. It wasn't easy hearing it, but it was exactly the thing that Arthur needed to hear.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi All!

Sorry for the delay, but I had my finals at the university and I didn't really have time to write, or to read, or to sleep… , but now I'm back and I plan to continue with all of my story.

Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows^^

4. Chapter

_Arthur was sobbing uncontrollably by the end of it. Lucius hugged him and thanked the doctor for his help. It wasn't easy hearing it, but it was exactly the thing that Arthur needed to hear. _

After the doctor left they went to Lucius's office and sat down to talk.

"We have to plan out our next move" said the blond wizard. Arthur looked up at him.

"I'd like to get my children here with me" he said in an uncertain voice. Lucius smiled at him.

"Ok, then let's start with that" he petted Arthur' head "what dou you think, which one of your children would be the calmest about it?"

Arthur thought about it for a few minutes. Both Bill and Charlie were calm, and they wouldn't object much about it, because they live far away from home. He wasn't on speaking terms with Percy. The twins, well… the children would be the calmest about it?"

Arthur thought about it for a few minutes. Both Bill and Charlie were calm, and they wouldn't object much about it, because they live far away from home. He wasn't on speaking terms with Percy. The twins, well… Arthur wasn't sure, how they would react to something like this. Ron was stubborn as hell, and hated the Malfoys, but during the last year he matured a lot. Ginny was her mother's girl, she was manipulative and didn't respect Arthur.

"I think that Ron would be the best" said the red haired wizard.

"Are you sure?" asked Lucius "isn't he too stubborn and set in his ways to even consider leaving Molly?" he asked.

"I think, that if we can convince him, than he can convince everybody else, except for Ginny.

"Ok, can I floo him?" asked Lucius.

"He should be at the Hogwards, maybe I can ask Dumbledore to let him floo over" said Arthur "can I use your floo?"

"Of course, you don't even need to ask" said Lucius with a sad smile. Before the marriage, when Arthur spent a lot of his free time here, he wouldn't even consider asking it, he would just go do it.

Arthur went to fireplace and flood Dumbledore.

"Hi Albus" said Arthur.

"My dear boy, what can I do for you?" said the headmaster.

"Well… you see… I would like to speak with Ron today after classes, if it's possible" he shuttered."

"Of course. Would you like to come here, or should I send Ron over to the Burrow" he asked.

"Well… the case is, I'm not sure I can…" he started to shutter really bad and Lucius pulled him back and took his place.

"Would you mind coming over headmaster?" he asked. Dumbledore was confused, but went over.

"What are you doing in the Malfoy Manor, Arthur?" he asked.

"Do you remember when we were students?" asked Lucius "We were friends and spent a lot of time together?" Dumbledore nodded "Do you remember that Arthur was a submissive?"

"Oh dear, I think that totally slipped my mind. After his marriage with Molly I thought that was a misunderstanding". Arthur laughed.

"A misunderstanding? A misunderstanding?" he shouted " I had to live with a wife for more that 20 years, he didn't like the fact that I'm a submissive. He tormented me with it, and wouldn't let me see a doctor, fearing that somebody would get to know about my "situation" would try to help me. I couldn't meet with Lucius, and he was the only one, who listened to the books and to the doctor, and tried to what is good for me" he was sobbing by the end of it. Dumbledore just stood there for a few seconds, than turned around and went beck to his office via floo.

"Wha…?" asked Arthur "He is angry at me. He will want me to go back to Molly. He will make sure that I can't meet you ever again" Arthur was hyperventilating. Lucius rubbed his back and stared angrily at the floo. He wanted to go over and curse the headmaster, but he didn't dare to leave Arthur alone now.

"Ssshh, sshhh. Don't worry. Everything is alright" said Lucius "he can't make you go back, you will stay here. Please calm down" he said.

They stayed like this for half an hour, when the floo came alive and Dumbledore came over.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Lucius "you can't make him go back to that bitch." Dumbledore looked sad, sat down on the floor next to them and gave an envelope to Lucius. Arthur cringed when Albus came close.

"What is it?" asked Lucius.

"Arthur and Molly are no longer married. Each child can individually chose whether they want to stay with Arthur or with Molly. The Burrow and everything else goes to Arthur, as he was blackmailed into this marriage. And both of you can come to the Hogwards to speak with the children about this new situation. What I gave you Lucius, are the official papers" he said "I'm really sorry, that I neglected to remember your situation Artur".

TBC…


End file.
